a Bittersweet Happiness
by Chaeri Zhang
Summary: Captain penerbang Oh Sehun dan keputusan super bodohnya HUNKAI / SEKAI / CHANKAI / GS INSIDE / oneshot


**a Bittersweet Happines**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

 **Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin x Park Chanyeol**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **" _Lets decide, me or your pathetic world_ " – Jongin to Sehun -**

.

.

 **.: a Bittersweet Happines :.**

.

.

Suasana pagi ini tidak pernah berbeda dengan ratusan pagi yang lain, Kepulan beraroma robusta menguar kuat dari dua cangkir di atas mini bar, ditambah dua piring pancake hangat yang mengundang selera, hanya suara emas Adele mengalunkan love song dari home theater di sudut ruang makan, mengisi kekosongan detik, diantara dua pasang mata berlawanan jenis, yang enggan saling menatap.

Kim Jongin sangat terlihat gusar, berkali-kali ia mengetukkan ujung sepatunya dengan parquet dapur. Sementara Oh Sehun sibuk mengiris pancake di piringnya, menambahkan topping strawberry banyak-banyak, lalu mengunyah dalam damai. seolah tak merasakan geliat resah dalam setiap gerakan wanita yang duduk berdampingan dengannya.

 _"Lets breakup"_

Ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Jongin, netranya terus menatap tajam pada pancake madu buatannya sendiri, tak mampu beradu pandang dengan manik kokoa sendu Oh Sehun, sang tunangan. Jongin sudah mengatakan dua kata itu hampir setiap pagi, saat Sehun bisa menikmati secangkir espresso ditemani pancake buatannya, sarapan favorit si captain penerbang, saat ia tidak berada di atas udara, membawa beratus nyawa dalam perut Boeing maupun Airbus milik Korean Airlines.

Jemari Sehun bergerak meraih cangkir espressonya, Lelaki itu tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan ucapan Jongin, permintaan pagi klise yang selalu sama, setiap ia memulai hari dan membuka mata dengan tangan yang melingkari tubuh mungil wanita yang telah mengekspansi hatinya lima tahun lebih. tentu setelah semalam dibuai mimpi indah dan terlelap dalam kedamaian ranjang apartemennya.

 _"Why?"_

Sehun hanya cukup merapal satu kalimat tanya. seperti biasanya. Karena alasan yang akan Jongin jelaskan juga pasti akan berujung pada hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Hunnie, melihatmu di udara tanpa ada yang menjamin aku akan melihatmu keesokan harinya"

Sehun mengembangkan senyum, menatap manik emerlad Jongin yang kini penuh kekhawatiran. jemari Lelaki itu menyugar surai cokelat madu Jongin, mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka, menarik dagu Jongin, lalu memberikan kecupan manis rekahan di bawah hidung tunangannya.

"Aku penerbang profesional sayang, 22.000 jam sudah kuhabiskan di udara, lagipula rute yang ku ambil hanya sekitaran Asia Timur, tidak sampai afrika, eropa atau amerika lagi"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirku, kau tahu Hunnie, udara bukan daratan dimana akan mudah memberikanmu pertolongan semisal terjadi kecelakaan"

"Masih ada laut, hei.. kau tahu kan, laut itu sama lembutnya dengan selimut, aku akan mendaratkan pesawatku dengan selamat jika terjadi emergency situation"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, berdebat dengan Oh Sehun benar-benar bukan opsi baik di pagi hari, moodnya akan seharian kacau, lalu berakhir dengan curhat panjang di ruangan psikiater Johnny Seo. Ia tampaknya harus menelan lagi beberapa butir pil penenang, menjadi tunangan Sehun sudah membuatnya akrab dengan axienty disorder, kadang tingkat kecemasan Jongin melebihi batas, ketika tak sengaja menonton berita dengan headline news berbau kecelakan udara. Meskipun bukan pesawat Sehun yang gagal landing, atapun crush di udara, hingga kehilangan kontak dengan menara pengawas induk.

 _"I love You, OhSe, Really love you, please... just find a new job"_

" _I love you too, Baby_ , tapi aku akan bekerja seperti apa? aku bukan pakar hukum seperti Kim Junmyeon, aku tidak pandai bercakap seperti Byun Baekhyun, jadi aku tak mungkin berdagang dengan sukses, lagipula hampir semua lelaki di keluargaku menjadi Pilot, Udara sudah seperti rumah keduaku, _Baby_ "

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, salahnya sendiri jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang hampir semua anggota keluarga prianya berprofesi sebagai penerbang, ayah Sehun seorang mantan penerbang jet tempur Korea Selatan, sementara Jungwoo, adik lelaki Sehun juga memilih profesi sama dengan kakaknya, sebagai pilot penerbangan komersil. Hanya si bungsu Jaemin yang tertarik menggeluti bidang medis, anak manis berlesung pipi itu sedang menjalani residensi di rumah sakit pusat Seoul.

"perusahaan ayahmu juga bergerak di bidang aviasi, kau bisa jadi manager atau apalah asal kau mempunyai jam kerja yang jelas, dan kelak saat kita sudah menikah nanti, setiap malam aku dapat memelukmu, bukan hanya bayangan semu, aku sungguh menginginkan kehidupan normal, Hunnie. aku ingin melihatmu setiap hari, bukan hanya beberapa hari dalam seminggu"

"sebagai pekerja delapan jam yang berkutat dengan ratusan dokumen jual beli pesawat dan spare part-nya, menghadiri rapat ini itu dalam sehari, berangkat pagi buta lalu pulang petang sesuai jadwal? oh tidak Baby, im not a morning person"

" _so lets breakup_ , aku tidak akan pernah menang melawan burung besi kesayanganmu itu, aku lelah"

Pekik Jongin histeris, buliran air mata mulai menderas dari kedua netranya, cukup sudah dia lima tahun bersabar dalam kecemasan akut, cukup sudah ia menghabiskan sisa jam malamnya merapal doa agar Sehun selamat dalam perjalanan. Ia lelah, sangat teramat lelah, ia berhubungan serius dengan Sehun tidak untuk memacu adrenalin setiap harinya.

Jongin bukan wanita yang tegar dan mampu berdiri di kakinya sendiri ketika kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, jika suatu hari nanti terjadi hal yang tidak ia inginkan pada Sehun. Sungguh, dia mencintai Sehun melebihi separuh nyawanya sendiri, tapi profesi lelaki itu membuatnya akan selalu tegang dan kalut jika mendengar kecelakaan penerbangan atau hal-hal buruk lainnya dalam berita malam ketika Sehun sedang bertugas di udara.

Sehun hanya mampu meraih bahu gadisnya, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangat. Sehun tahu benar Jongin sudah mencapai batas maksimalnya, gadisnya tidak akan pernah menangis seberat apapun masalah yang mereka hadapi.

 _"You need a rest? Right, lets break up then"_

Jongin menarik wajahnya dari dekapan hangat Sehun, memberanikan diri menatap kokoa sendu Sehun, yang selalu menjadi titik kelemahannya. hingga mereka melupakan kesepakatan untuk berpisah, tapi kali ini manik itu bersinar lebih cerah, plus satu kembangan senyum menghiasi wajah sang penerbang, senyum yang pahit, tapi tanpa beban.

"kau selalu bilang akan mengubah keputusanmu ketika bertukar pandang dengan mataku, dan maaf, aku memang memanfaatkan kelemahanmu itu, Jonginie, menganggap kau akan baik-baik saja, padahal aku jelas-jelas melihat kau menyembunyikan botol pil penenang di bawah bantal tidurmu, aku egois, I'll set you free, aku tahu kau sudah mencapai batasmu, _so, lets breakup_ "

Sehun menambahkan kalimatnya, mata lelaki itu juga ikut membasah, dan hingga matahari mengelincir ke barat, buliran air dari kedua netra mereka tidak mengering.

.: a Bittersweet Happines :.

kidung pernikahan menggema di setiap sudut gereja, raga Sehun yang berbalut tuxedo hitam pekat lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu favorit Jongin, berdiri tegap di hadapan pintu mempelai wanita.

Lelaki itu mengetuk singkat pintu berpelitur coklat perlahan, disambut ucapan persilahkan masuk dari dalam, Sehun segera memutar kenop, lalu merapal langkah setenang mungkin.

Senyum lelaki itu berkembang, ketika netranya menangkap pantulan dewi yang turun dari Khayangan, Jongin benar-benar cantik dalam balutan gaun putihnya, tiara berlian terpasang begitu anggun di atas tatan rambutnya. Hari ini Kim Jongin-nya benar-benar berbeda.

 _"Youre so beautiful, are you ready"_

Sehun membentuk tangannya menyerupai segitiga, lalu membiarkan Jongin mengaitkan lengan mungilnya. mulai merapal langkah perlahan menuju altar. Dentingan lonceng gereja seketika menyambut mereka, pintu katedralpun sudah terbuka lebar.

Jongin tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan perasaanya, ia menggembangkan senyum, ketika mendapati lelaki pilihannya, Park Chanyeol tersenyum tak kalah lebar dari altar. Sehun hanya mampu menggulum senyum, mulai besok, Kim Jongin bukan lagi miliknya yang mutlak.

" _Be a good Wife_ "

Bisik Sehun ketika menyerahkan tangan Jongin untuk disambut Chanyeol di altar. Jongin mengiyakan seraya mengucap lirih terima kasih, Sehun lagi-lagi hanya melempar senyum, ia lalu berbalik langkah, dan menempati kursi kosong disamping Kim Mingyu, adik lelaki Jongin.

"Hyung, terima kasih"

Bisikan Mingyu hanya diangguki oleh Sehun, ia terus-menerus tersenyum palsu sepanjang pemberkatan. Hari ini adalah hari yang tak pernah akan ia lupakan sepanjang umurnya, melepas seseorang yang telah ia pertahankan tahtanya dua tahun, setelah mereka berpisah. ternyata tidak semudah apa yang dia ucapkan.

Sehun terus-menerus mensugesti dirinya jika dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, ia bahkan menawarkan menjadi pendamping calon mempelai wanita, mengingat ayah Jongin berpulang sebulan yang lalu. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat Jongin begitu terpukul saat itu.

Sehun lari seperti pengecut. Lebih memilih memandang kosong angkasa, seraya membiarkan memori – memori perpisahannya dengan Jongin kembali mengawang, masih terbayang jelas di benak Sehun ketika mengantar Jongin hingga perbatasan kota, mengembalikan gadis itu pada keluarganya, sekaligus mengakhiri simbolis ikatan di jari keempat mereka. Masih terbayang jelas, bagaimana cara Jongin memeluknya hari itu, isakan wanita yang kini sedang dikecup bibirnya oleh sang suami, masih terngiang di timpani Sehun.

Di penghujung desember ini semua harus berakhir, usahanya selama dua tahun penuh untuk meyakinkan Jongin agar kembali padanya, berbuah Nihil, wanitanya lebih memilih Park Chanyeol, teman masa kecilnya sebagai suami. Park Chanyeol lelaki yang selama ini Jongin cari, yang pulang setiap petang, yang mampu memeluknya ketika ketakutan. Bukan seperti dia yang melahirkan kecemasan akut.

Sehun akhirnya melepas, meskipun ia tahu, harinya akan kacau mulai besok.

.: a Bittersweet Happines :.

.

.

.

nyuit-nyuit :

pokoknya mau bikin Sehun mederita, nyesek, karena keputusan geblegnya #LagiDendamSamaSehun

#balikSayangsamChanyeol

#sesekalisicaplangmenang

.

.

.

holla.. HunKai Shippers..

oneshot pertamaku akhirnya lahir hehehe

HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE IT

.

.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK CINTA KALIAN YANG BESAR UNTUK FICT CRACK COUPLE MACAM Hunkai KITA INI, KEDEPANNYA AKU TETEP BAKALAN NULIS SEKAI TILL die dah..

.

.

Thanks banget pokoknya untuk review, lope and likenya 3

#kecupinAtuAtu

.

.

yuuk ditunggu ketemuan di kotak review

.

.

byeee...

#HunKaineverdie


End file.
